


and all the little things

by gaily-daily (passionateartist)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, apparently there was 40 minutes cut from the film, dudes being guys, i am here to rectify this situation, just two bros being dudes, kissing each other like heterosexuals, one of those scenes was a strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily
Summary: Deleted scenes from the movie. (Or in which Venom discovers dancing and Eddie is horrified.)





	and all the little things

**Author's Note:**

> My only gripe with the movie is that the change from wanting to kill all of humanity to turning his back on his own race was completely sudden and out of the blue. This is my fix-it.

_**Why did you try to help that woman?** _

Eddie pauses from shoving tater tots into his mouth. He bemoans the loss of his fork. Not that he was one of those people who ate tater tots with a fork (who does that??) but so far Venom has neglected to eat anything with a utensil. Forcing Eddie to use his hands for _everything_. Even spaghetti. 

“Who?”

_**My old host. Maria.** _

Eddie’s jaw tenses. “I knew her from before. She was my friend.”

_**Friend?** _

“Yes friend. We chatted sometimes.”

Eddie’s stomach rumbles. He’s still hungry but food suddenly doesn’t seem appetizing anymore. Confusion that isn’t his own ripples through him.

 _ **She took and hid newspapers from you.**_ Venom observes through his memories. _**She forced you to pay her for them even though they were free. You had barely enough money to feed yourself let alone anyone else. If anything she was the parasite--**_

“SHUT UP!” Eddie yells, slamming a hand down on the counter. Tots fly up and scatter over the floor. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says a little more quietly. But there is a seething anger underneath his words.

Venom does not say more. Merely pushes through his memories. Prodding at the feelings attached to certain images. He sees there is a kindness in Eddie that spreads from his soul. It leaks onto other people through his smiles and deeds. It baffles Venom. The way his current host went out of his way to help others when clearly he was the one in need help. No matter. Eddie wouldn’t be helping anyone anymore that wasn’t Venom. He didn’t have a choice.

-

Eddie’s heart pounds in weak protest as they ran into the alley for cover (venom makes a note to have his human exercise more). It looks like they’ve lost Drake’s men for now. But they needed a place to hide. They couldn’t stay out in the open like this. 

As they walk further down, Venom can hear a different beat outside Eddie’s chest starting to rise. They approach a door in the side of a building and Venom cocks his head at the large man standing in front of it. Like a guard of some sort.

“It’s a club.” Eddie provides. “I guess we can go in there until it’s safe to move again.”

The bouncer watches their approach, scowling down at Eddie. Venom growls. Eddie shushes him. 

“It’s fine. Everything’s fine.” He says shakily. He reaches up to brush the spot between his neck and shoulder. A gesture meant to calm but he realizes he’s just touching himself and awkwardly lowers his hand.

_**I did not like him.** _

“Yeah well tough. We can’t lay low if we’re starting fights.” Eddie moves through the club and sits down at the bar. 

“This doesn’t bother you right? The music?”

_**No. It’d have to be much louder to harm me.** _

On stage, a girl dances to Britney Spears. Venom stirs in his chest.

_**Why is she doing that?** _

“What? Dancing?”

_**She is moving her half naked body parading in front of the males of your species. What is the purpose of this? Is this how your kind attract mates?** _

Eddie dry sputters. “What?? N-no! I mean…” He looks at the girl again. She comes up to a pole and twists around it. “Not exactly.”

Venom hums under his skin and Eddie sighs. Why yes, this is exactly what he wanted to do on a Tuesday night. Get chased by scary men and educate an alien parasite on the wonders of human reproduction.

“Dancing is mostly used for fun. Humans like to move their bodies to music to let loose. Though in other cases, yes, dancing can be seductive.”

_**Fascinating. We don’t have anything like this on my planet.** _

“Well that...that sucks.” Eddie is a terrible dancer but he can’t imagine not having the concept at all. 

_**My species is asexual and therefore has no need to try and attract mates for reproduction. This ‘dance’ she is doing--I’ve never seen anything like it before.** _

The girl lowers herself up and down the pole, the crowd goes wild. Eddie shrugs.

“Welcome to Earth I guess.”

Pressure forms in his chest. Like venom is settling against him. And though it’s incredibly weird...it’s not uncomfortable.

_**We should try it.** _

“...try what?”

_**Dancing! I want to try it!** _

Creeping horror climbs up his spine as Eddie realizes the symbiote is actually serious about getting up in front of the whole club to shake his ass. 

“OkAY first of all I am a terrible dancer! Second I don’t like dancing in front of other people! Third we are trying to lay low here!”

Venom huffs indignantly but he doesn’t say anything. The earlier panic starts to fade and Eddie breathes out in relief. “Look, maybe later after this whole thing I’ll show you Dance Dance Revolution or something but for now-”

_**Let’s dance!** _

Eddie feels his body being ripped out of his chair and pulled towards the dance floor. The sounds of Donna Summer pump through the club and Venom starts to gyrate their hips to Hot Stuff.

“sTOp thrusting my hips out!” He wails in complete humiliation.

_**But how will potential mates that know we possess a long--** _

_“Shut it!”_ Eddie hisses savagely.

Venom pushes his way to the middle of the floor as Eddie tries and fails to keep him back. Eddie plants his feet in the ground as Venom raises their hands and waves them around in the air. He moves their body side to side like a possessed (ha) lemur. Eddie’s positive they look like one of those wacky inflatable balloon men. 

_**Is this how you do it?**_ Venom sounds excited and wild. _**Are we dancing?!**_

“There isn’t an instruction manual on how to dance so while I can’t exactly say this _isn’t_ dancing what I can say is _YOU STUPID FUCKING PARASITE GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!!”_

The people who weren’t already staring at his odd attempts to bust a move are now openly staring along with everyone else in the club. Eddie was sure even the stage girl has paused to stare at the freak currently thrusting his hips out like an idiot.

_**I AM NOT A PARASITE!** _

“YES YOU ARE!”

_**NO I’M NOT!** _

“YES YOU ARE!”

“Sir,” the bouncer from before approaches him with a deadpan face that says he’s seen everything a man can witness in this lifetime. “You’re disturbing the other patrons. Why don’t you take a hike buddy?”

Blessedly, Venom finally stops violently jutting their limbs around.

“You know what?” Eddies says smiling a bit too wide. “That’s a great idea! A splendid idea! I’m going to do that right now!”

Venom doesn’t move.

“I said, I’m going to leave right now!”

A growl erupts in the back of his throat. 

_No._ Eddie thinks hard. _No causing a scene. We’re being chased remember?_

It takes a terrifyingly long moment--one filled with explicit imagery of Venom biting the man’s head off and oh god his life really is over isn’t it?--but eventually the feeling in his legs return to him and Eddie sidesteps the larger man towards the exit.

_**We could have taken him.** _

“That’s not the point.”

They’ve only been walking for a few minutes before Venom speaks up again.

_**When can we go dancing again?** _

“NEVER!”

-

_**Why are we here?** _

“Because I overheard one of Drake’s guys saying after they took care of us that they were to go ‘take care of her kids.’”

_**Whose kids?** _

“The woman who helped me. Dr. Skirth. She’s the one who got me into the Life labs to take pictures of what was happening inside.”

 _ **So she’s who I have to thank for leading you to me.**_ Venom rumbles, pleased. _**Where is she now?**_

“Dead. Or I’m 95% positive she is. You don’t tell your henchmen to take care of someone’s family until after they’re already gone. I’ve been at this game a long time. I know how criminals think.”

It’s hard to accept that that woman suffered in trying to help him. But he can’t help her now. All he can do is help her family. 

Sneaking around the city is easier with an alien symbiote. Not to brag, but Eddie had been good before. Had known how to blend in and use his surroundings to his advantage. But it’s nothing compared to what he--they--are capable of now. 

By the time they get to her address the kids, and who Eddie presumes to be their father, are being forced into a black van. Venom smiles with all his teeth.

_**Shall I dispose of them?** _

“Yeah.” Eddie swallows, heart beating faster at the thought of the impending fight. “Do what you gotta do.”

There aren’t many guards. Drake hadn’t thought it appropriate to waste more than four men on retrieving what was left of Dora Skirth’s family. For that Eddie is grateful. It makes it easier to kill them all without stopping to think about how wrong murdering other people was.

He opens the door to the van, Venom already starting to recede back into his body. Then everything stops. 

The little girls cries as the gun barrel presses harder against her temple. They’d missed one. The soldier’s grip tightens on the girl as he shakes in fear at the sight of Eddie. (He should be afraid, Eddie thinks coldly.) On the opposite side, her father holds her brother close to his chest, both crying and pleading at the man to let her go. 

“Back off!” The gunman shouts. “Back off or I shoot her!”

Venom wants to tear this man’s head off for assuming he can order him around. But Eddie’s strength of will overpowers his bloodlust. Forcefully pushing Venom back into a semblance of submission. The symbiote pauses in momentary awe. This human was stronger than he thought. 

“Don’t worry.” Eddie’s voice drops into a soft timbre as he looks straight at the trembling girl. “We’ll save you. You’re gonna be fine.”

“I said GET BACK!” 

“Alright, okay we’re standing back.” Eddie retreats cautiously. “Just calm down.”

Eddie can feel Venom sliding down his back, his leg, and spilling onto the street. “You don’t want to hurt her just look at me. No one else has to die.”

“Shut up! Just shut up! No sudden movements!”

“Alright. Nothing startling. I got it.”

In that moment between blinks, Venom rears up from the side road off towards Eddie’s side. His face morphs into teeth, gnashing and biting. The gunman screams. Horrified, he starts shooting at the monster before him. 

Almost instantly, Venom returns to Eddie’s outstretched hand. They strike together as one. This is the first time they have felt like one entity. One being. One’s thoughts coinciding with the others. Their minds melding in an embrace of the soul.

By the time Eddie comes back to himself there’s blood all over his shirt and face. There’s something squishy still in between his teeth and he swallows it, knowing better than to spit it out and come face to face with what he’d been eating only moments before. He can’t have an internal crisis now. Not when there’s more important things to worry about.

“Everyone okay?” The family trembles inside the car. The father now hugging both his kids to his chest with a single minded ferocity. Eddie knows how he must look. Just another monster come to hurt his family. 

A tongue materializes beside him and licks the blood off his face. Eddie flinches. “Stoppit!”

_**They are afraid of our appearance. I’m trying to clean us up.** _

“That’s not helping!”

Eddie swats at the tongue trying to force it back into his body. Gross, gross, gross! 

_**I am not gross!** _

“Then maybe you should learn how to eat without making a mess everytime!”

He hears a giggle and they both freeze. The girl has a hand pressed against her face, a smile hidden beneath her fingers. Eddie blinks. He looks to the giant tongue he’s been attempting to strangle and releases it. 

He takes a step back and a deep breath. Then opens his eyes. “My name is Eddie Brock. I’m a reporter. Your wife contacted me in an attempt to bring light to the situation happening at the Life Foundation. Did she tell you anything?”

Dr. Skirth’s husband shakes his head, fear starting to subside. “No. But I--I knew something was bothering her. She’d become erratic for the past several weeks. Like she was afraid.”

Eddie nods solemnly. “You should leave town. Get your family to safety. Drake will come after you again if he hears you’re still alive.”

The man nods. Hesitantly, he steps out the vehicle and helps his children down. Then he turns back to him. “Have...have you heard from her?”

Eddie sighs, eyes moving down towards his shoes. He doesn’t say anything. He can’t give any hope. Neither can he give any sort of definite answer. He simply doesn’t know. 

The other man nods. “Thank you for helping us.” He reaches out a hand as if to shake his, then hesitates, and finally pulls it back. Likely remembering what happened to the last arm that had been stretched out in Eddie’s direction.

Venom chuckles at the obvious fear. 

_Stop it. It’s only good for the bad guys to be afraid._

_**Why?** _

Something touches his hand and Eddie looks down. Tiny fingers wrap around his own and Eddie stares as the little girl tugs at him.

“Thank you.” She whispers. 

Eddie smiles warmly down at her. “You’re welcome.”

“Your black thing is cool.”

Before he can respond she lets go of his hand and rans back to her father. She waves goodbye and they disappear around a corner. 

_**She called me cool.** _

“Yeah?” Eddie smiles as he walks in the opposite direction the family went. “What of it?”

_**No one’s ever called me cool before.** _

There’s something bubbling under his skin. A feeling that’s not his own. 

_**Do you think i’m cool Eddie?** _

Eddie pauses, scratching a bit of dried blood on his chin. “Well yeah I guess? No one on Earth can do the stuff you can. It actually feels pretty awesome when we’re not… you know, eating people.”

The feelings grows. A soft sort of wonder. And pride. 

_**Would we get more praise if we saved more people?** _

Eddie has to stop at that one because what? He shakes his head, still smiling. 

“When you save someone’s life they’re generally grateful so yes. Yes they’d thank us. Why? You starting to think saving humans is better than killing them?”

Venom is quiet but Eddie counts it as a win anyway.

-

When they kissed Eddie there was only one thought in her head. And it wasn’t her own.

_**Mine. Mine. MINE. MINE. MINE. MY EDDIE!** _

There hadn’t even been any resistance when they lifted Eddie from the ground. Not a speck of hesitation. Eddie was warm and pliant in her (his) arms and he kissed them back with confused relief. 

They pull apart, breaking for air as Venom settles back under Eddie’s skin where he belongs. 

“You came for me.” He whispers hoarsely, running a hand over his shoulder. He’s not talking to her.

A million answers bubble up through Eddie’s mind. He feels it all. The loss at the separation, the worry, the anger, the fear of losing him forever--

“Shhhh. Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay I forgive you. You were helping me right?”

Eddie’s not dying. Or, at least not anymore. Venom would take care of him and fix him. And that’s all he needed to know.

“I promise not to leave you anymore if you promise not to hold secrets like that from me.”

Venom rumbles in his chest and Eddie gives a tiny laugh. It’s only then he looks up to see Anne still a bit shaken and blinking at them. 

“Anne are you-?”

“I’m fine.” She nods. “Those men at the hospital took you away. Venom found me and we struck a deal to come get you.”

Eddie smiles at her. “Thanks.”

Sounds come from back at the lab and they both whip their heads towards it. And before she knows it Eddie and Venom are gone. 

The anger doesn’t set in fast enough before a single thought flits through her mind. So this was what it felt like to be left behind. 

-

They are falling. Too high. They are too high over the water. Eddie’s body will be crushed if he does not soften the blow.

Venom spreads out like a parachute even as he hears Eddie scream at him to stop. It’s okay. If it ends like this...then it’s okay.

_“What changed your mind?”_

__

_Dancing at the club. Saving that little girl’s life. Eating tater tots and discovering the joys of cookies…_

_**You did Eddie.** _

It was his life that was ending yet it was Eddie’s memories that kept flashing through his mind.

Everything hurt so much.

“Venom!” Eddie cries out. 

_**Goodbye Eddie.** _


End file.
